bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Teddy
Teddy is a carpenter/handyman and one of Bob's few friends and is a frequent diner at the restaurant. Personality Teddy is known for telling long winded stories and being overly chatty. In Bed and Breakfast, Teddy reveals that he once had a "three way" (or at least watched a three way) in which his wife had sex with Ray, a man who dresses as a seal down at the amusement park. Because of this, Teddy's greatest fear is costumed characters and their "soulless eyes" . One of his relatives owned a speak-easy named Swanky's, ''originator of the mixed drink ''The Swanky Panky. In The Belchies, Teddy tells Louise, Gene and Tina a story about the treasure under the abandoned Taffy Factory. Although there was gold, Teddy thought the story was really just a joke. In Full Bars, he hosts a black and orange Halloween party which turns hilariously tragic when he finds Francis, his pet guinea pig, flattened and quite dead. In The Deepening, he has a major role in the episode when he has to confront Mr. Fischoeder's mechanical shark; the very same shark Teddy had worked with while shooting a film several years earlier. In Topsy it is revealed that Teddy owns a large Van de Graaff generator, which he knows how to operate, but not very safely. Teddy, for one episode, was enemies with Louise because he occupies her room during his stay at the bed and breakfast. When Louise finds out his phobia of costumed characters, she orders several over the telephone, which drives him out. Relationships Teddy was once married, they divorced he was involved in a three-way where he just watched while his wife made love to Ray, a costumed character performer while wearing his seal costume. Because of this his greatest fear is of costumed characters. In Bed & Breakfast after experiencing his greatest fear, he decides to go for a drink with the owl, being sure that it is being portrayed by a woman until Bob corrects him that the fox was a woman. In The Deepening a potential relationship got ruined by the mechanical shark operator which caused him to spill his drink over the girl in heavy prosthetic make-up. For years after this Teddy blamed the shark itself. In My Fuzzy Valentine he attends speed dating at the restaurant as set up by Linda. He eventually get's Gina's phone number, another participant in the speed dating. In I Get Psy-chic Out of You, Linda gives Teddy a vision that he is to meet a woman in a yellow dress and he'll find a nickel. Later in the episode he phones her asking if the dress has to be yellow as he has found a woman wearing a waistcoat with a yellow floral pattern. During the credits he is seen dancing with the woman. In Housetrap he is shown to be working for a widow named Helen, they have a strong relationship that involves drinking tea on the deck of her beach house. Quotes *'My temporary house, temporary rules! You don't like it? There's the door that you can't go out of!' *'No Gene. Kurt is seducing your Mommy.' *...' No that was my second cousin and it was third base' *'I made this guy say yes with my Body!' *Bobby, want to come over and watch the game tonight? I'm making a three-bean salad, but it's bring your own bean. Can I put you down for garbanzo? *'It's a butt! Get it? A butt! With three turds! Trivia *Teddy appeared in every episode in Season 2. *It has been suggested that Teddy had a bad relationship with his parents growing up (Father of the Bob). *Teddy has only one testicle (Lindapendent Woman). * Teddy is left handed in Sacred Cow and Christmas in the Car, but is right handed in Uncle Teddy. *He is allergic to peanuts (Adventures In Chinchilla-sitting). *He drives a lime green pickup truck with a cream stripe running long it. *It is Implied his last name begins with "J", in the conversation where he tells the kids they could call him T.J. (Uncle Teddy) *His favorite color is yellow. (I Get Psy-chic Out of You). *Once played Blake in a production of Glengarry Glen Ross. *Appears to be religious as he has intentions to watch church on TV in Christmas in the Car and has intentions to attend midnight mass in Father of the Bob. *In Turkey in a Can his father potty trained him when he was seven and finally learned when he was fourteen. *Appears to be a Chaka Khan fan. (Eat, Spray, Linda) *"Teddy'll eat whatever you put in front of him," - Linda. Appearances Season 1 *Crawl Space *Sacred Cow *Sexy Dance Fighting *Hamburger Dinner Theater *Bed and Breakfast *Art Crawl *Spaghetti Western and Meatballs *Burger Wars *Lobsterfest *Torpedo Season 2 *The Belchies *Bob Day Afternoon *Synchronized Swimming *Burgerboss *Food Truckin' *Dr. Yap *Moody Foodie *Bad Tina *Beefsquatch Season 3 *Ear-sy Rider *Full Bars *Bob Fires The Kids *The Deepening *The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene *God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins *Mother Daughter Laser Razor *Nude Beach *Broadcast Wagstaff School News *My Fuzzy Valentine *Lindapendent Woman *O.T.: The Outside Toilet *Topsy *Family Fracas *Carpe Museum *The Unnatural Season 4 *Fort Night *Seaplane! *Turkey in a Can *Bob and Deliver *Christmas In The Car *Slumber Party *Presto Tina-o *Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial *Uncle Teddy *The Kids Rob A Train *I Get Psy-chic Out of You *The Equestranauts *Ambergris *The Kids Run Away *Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part I) *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 5 *Tina and the Real Ghost *Friends With Burger-fits *Dawn of the Peck *Best Burger *Father of the Bob *Midday Run *Speakeasy Rider *Late Afternoon in the Garden of Bob & Louise *Can't Buy Me Math *The Millie-churian Candidate *The Gayle Tales *L'il Hard Dad *Adventures In Chinchilla-sitting *The Runway Club *Itty Bitty Ditty Committee *Eat, Spray, Linda *Housetrap *The Oeder Games Gallery Teddy-1.jpg Teddy-2.jpg Teddy-3.jpg Teddy-4.jpg Teddy-5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters